YuGiOh Curse of the Darkside
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: OC Story - Xover with Broken Dreams, I2, and Lightside. What exactly do the Servants of the Darkside do each day? Read to find out.
1. Ender's Eternal Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kingdom Hearts or .hack**

**Author's Note: Just something I'm writing for fun, don't expect me to update too often.**

**Anyway I realize how much this is going to seem like Kingdom Hearts….but I already had the pieces in place and I've been playing 358 so I thought, why not?**

**To understand the full story, please read Broken Dreams, it's up on my profile right now.  
**

. . .

A sea of blood red azaleas swayed in the breeze, dancing to the rhythm of the wind's melancholy melody. The falling pink petals of the cherry blossoms tree drifted downward, forming a rose-colored cyclone as they spiraled through the air. The sweet smell of the flowers entwined in the air, creating a wonderful smell that perfumed the air. A glistening stream gurgled over small rocks as it cut through the grassy fields. A lone teenager sat on a small tree stump, holding a small blue ocarina to his lips. He smiled as he played a melody on his instrument. The wind played with his curly brown hair. His purple cape rested against the red shirt on his back.

An older male appeared from a swirl of darkness. The man had well groomed black hair and wore a suit and tie. "I never knew you were a fan of Hazuki/Zer0," the newcomer commented. "So, Ender, how goes the mission?"

Ender looked up with dull eyes. "I'm taking a break for now. I'm more than halfway done. One more good duel should do it. I just need to figure out where to go."

Ender quickly stood up and turned away from his guest. "I've been traveling through so many worlds lately and I haven't found anything fun to do. Most of these worlds are so boring that I don't even have to pull out my strongest monsters." The teenager smirked. "But that doesn't matter, Fiorre. What brings you here?"

"That witch is acting up. She's eating lost spirits again. If this keeps up, she could be a problem in the future. Orders are to dispose of her on sight if anyone comes across her. I'm here to deliver the message since you weren't at the meeting."

"You say that like I had a choice. I was off doing my job, remember?"

"Just like you are right now?" Fiorre raised an eyebrow at his comrade.

"I was just about to leave before you showed up," Ender contended. He held his hand forward and watched the cherry blossom petals gather on the bed of azaleas. They lit up like a burning star. "I'll be back soon enough," he proclaimed. He stepped through the burning light and vanished.

'_So, where am I going today?' _Ender wondered. His portal swept him way into a gushing river of worlds. They blurred by him as they appeared and vanished in a flickering stream. _'I hope it's somewhere nice.'_

He gently placed his ocarina in his pocket and pulled out his iPod. He turned it on and hit play. He listened as he waited for what looked like a good place to stop.

. . .

_**What would you say**_

_**If I said my heart wanted to break**_

_**Can you hear my cries**_

_**Echoing so deep inside**_

_**A dancing burning flame**_

_**Light extinguishes and it dies**_

Ender felt it deep inside. A world called to him. It sang a siren song that pulled him out of the stream. He gave in and went with the flow, like a petal on the breeze. He stepped out of the stream and into a new world. A swirling vortex of darkness and light opened up behind him, though no ordinary human could see it.

_**So tell me**_

_**Why even though I should be learning**_

_**To live my life without you**_

_**I'm still yearning and screaming**_

_**Crying tears for a heart stained blue**_

Tall gray buildings lined the sidewalks, stretching high into the skies, taller than any Ender had ever seen before. A normal looking sun hung in the air, shining its light over the duelists in the streets. Crowds gathered to battle each other with cards. Ender watched a tall swordsman in purple armor swing its blade through the neck of a black dragon, killing it with one swift blow.

_**Please tell me**_

_**Why my feelings are shackled tight**_

_**Unable to warp or move forward**_

_**Like an eternal night craving light**_

_**With no dawn to look toward**_

He shut off his iPod and smiled. _'Hazuki, you seriously need to get over Emil. You're even worse than Naota.' _Heads turned toward the boy with the purple cape. Ender ignored the quizzical stares aimed at his clothing. "I'm here to duel the strongest in town. So someone tell me where to find him or her."

"You want the strongest duelist around?" A man stepped forward and grinned. He had spiky black hair, a muscular body, no shirt, and wore black shorts. "Well you're looking at him right now," he boasted. He grabbed his deck and began shuffling.

"I don't think so," Ender stated. "I can sense it, your dueling prowess. It's barely there but I can feel it. It's nothing impressive. You'd last two turns at the most."

"What did you say?" The man roared as he grabbed Ender by the collar of his shirt. "I don't know where you're from, but around here, dissing someone's duel skills is a major insult. You're just asking for an ass whopping."

"Oh how unusual. I've heard of people like you, but never met one. One of those idiots who so quickly resort to violence. You amuse me. How about a little wager? We duel, and I have only two turns to win. If I don't, then you get my deck. But if I win, I get your deck."

The man smiled. "Two turns huh? That should give me just enough time to crush you." The man activated his Duel Disk, and their Life Points both hummed up to 8000.

'_Oh, so it's one of these worlds. 8000 Life Points instead of 4000. It doesn't matter, I'll still win.' _Ender smirked. "My move." He drew a sixth card.

The duel ended before Ender could ask the man his name.

**Ender: 8000**

**????: 0**

"No way, an OTK."

"This guy beat James like it was nothing."

"Who the Hell is he?"

The audience erupted into whispers. Ender grinned as he listened to all the praise and wonder. "So please tell me there's someone here with more skill than this loser." He waited for a response. _'That duel didn't even come close to supplying the energy I needed. I need someone who can at least give me a challenge.'_

A young child stepped forward and offered a humble smile. "My brother's really good," she said. "I'm sure he'd love to duel you." She looked like she was ten at the most.

"Really now?" Ender smiled. "Can you tell me where to find your brother? Please? I'd love to duel him." He waved his hand around and closed the portal behind him.

"Sure," said the girl. "He's usually at the park with his friends. I can show you the way."

"Thanks so much," Ender said with false gratitude. "Oh but one more thing, before I forget," he turned to his opponent. "James, your deck please?"

"W-wait, no please don't take my cards, they cost me a fortune," James begged.

Ender let ought a log drawn out sigh. "Fine, I'll be nice to you today. Next time, don't make a bet if you aren't willing to follow through with the wager." Ender quickly followed the young girl, smiling on the way. _'So, I hope your brother is as good as you say he is. I need the Dark Points if I want the others to get off my back.'_

"So, what's your brother's name?" Ender asked. "Come to think of it, I don't even now your name. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Ender." He watched the sights pass by. _'Well, it looks like they at least have some trees planted to soften up this mess of a city,' _he noted. Plumeria trees stood tall as their flowers scented the air with a sweet and pleasant aroma. He reached up, plucked a purple plumeria, and inhaled deeply. _'This smells nice. Maybe I should plant some plumerias in my garden.'_

The little girl looked up with a smile. "Ender? That's a cool name. I like it. My name is Camellia. Like the flower," she laughed and spun around, like a ballerina. "My brother's name is Ronald. He's really cool. He's the best duelist ever. He's won a ton of tournaments."

"Really? I'm impressed. I've always wanted to enter a tournament but I never got the chance." Ender's mask never betrayed his true intent. "I wonder if I even stand a chance." He almost felt a pang of guilt as he listened to Camellia's joyful giggles. But he kept smiling anyway.

They came to a wide-open field of grass. Children played on the jungle gym while people walked their dogs. Ender saw a Labrador chasing after a stick and a small Chihuahua merrily chewing a piece of chicken. A grill sizzled as smoke filled the air. He could smell the teriyaki cooking from far away. _'I think I'll get a quick snack once the mission is over.'_

"Ronald!" Camellia called out.." She waved to a boy in the distance. A large teenager walked toward the duo and smiled.

"Hi Camellia, what brings you here?" He asked. He had a dark mustache, a slightly muscular body, blonde hair, and a white T-shirt and jeans.

"My new friend wants to duel you," she motioned toward Ender.

'_Friend?' _Ender pushed the thought aside. "I was just walking through the town when I felt like getting into a duel with someone. She said her brother was pretty strong so I thought I'd check you out. So, are you up for a duel?"

"Always," he said with a smile. "I just hope you're good, because pretty strong doesn't even begin to describe me.'

"Then let's duel."

**Ender: 8000**

**Ronald: 8000**

Ender searched through the five cards in his hand for the most powerful combo he could pull off. "May I have the first move?"

"Certainly."

Ender grabbed a sixth card. "I summon Shadow Templar-Nightmare in defense mode." (900/1600) A black armored knight with a red cape emerged from a dark portal behind Ender. He plunged a jagged blood stained sword into the ground. "While he's on the field in defense mode, all my Shadow Templars gain 500 Defense."

"Sounds like you're going to be building a tough wall for me to break through." Ron commented. "Doesn't matter. I have just what I need to break through your monsters defense."

"I activate the Spell Card Burden of the Mighty!" Ender watched his continuous spell card appear on the field. "Now all your monsters lose 100 attack times their level."

"So, I'll really need to hurry up and break through your defense before it gets too high, or else I'm screwed," Ron chuckled. "I've never seen those cards before, they're pretty cool."

"Thank you," Ender faked a smile. "Next I use Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." He watched his hand size shuffle around until it was the same as before. "Next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Shadow Templar- Assault!" (900/1200) He looked much like his comrade. "Now he gains a defense boost as well." Ender kept smiling. In addition, whenever a Shadow Templar is Special Summoned, they place Shadow Counters on the field. Assault gains one for every card in my hand. That means he gains three. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell card, A Forced Defense. Now all my Warriors gain 200 defense for each Warrior or Spellcaster I control. Since I have two, that means they each gain 400 Defense Points. I'll end my turn and let Assault's effect activate. When I enter my Endphase, I can Special Summon a Shadow Templar from my hand. So I bring out Sorrow." (1100/1600) "Her Counters depend on you having a monster on your field, so she doesn't get any, but that's okay. She still gains a massive defense bonus."

**Sorrow 2700**

**Assault 2200**

**Nightmare 2700**

'_I wonder how he'll fair against this deck of mine. It isn't my favorite, but based on what I'm feeling from him, it should be enough to wipe the floor with him.' _He cleared his throat. "One more thing, my Sorrow has an effect much like Burden of the Mighty. Your monsters lose 100 attack times their level."

Ron drew a card. "So, everything I summon will lose 200 attack for each of its levels? Wow, so a Level 4 monster loses 800attack points. Kind of a bummer. Too bad for you I can cut through a wall with my trusted Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" (1800/1000) A metallic ninja with a green robe and red sash appeared. He twirled two daggers in his hand. His attack quickly plunged to 1000, but he didn't seem to care. He bravely ran toward Nightmare. "My monster can destroy any face up defense monster."

Sorrow swung her blade at the ninja, but Sasuke was too quick. He jumped into the sky and launched an aerial shuriken assault. The Shadow Templar raised her sword to knock the stars out of her way, but they wrapped around her, tying her up with a metal wire. She collapsed helplessly on the ground. Sasuke victoriously stood over his vanquished foe. He plunged the dagger into Sorrow's back and she exploded into tiny pixels.

"Now your monsters lose their defense bonus," Ronald explained. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Go Ronald!" Camellia cheered for her brother.

Ender smiled at his next card. "I summon Shadow Templar- Cry to the field." (300/1200) A new Templar made an appearance on the field. _'I wonder if this world has been exposed to Synchros yet.' _Ender chuckled. "Now I'm tuning my Level 3 cry to my Level 4 Assault." Shadow Templar Cry burst into rings of light and engulfed its fellow Templar. "A thousand tears stain the walls of my empty soul. A heart broken beyond repair weeps in the endless night. It craves warmth and redemption but happiness slips through its fingers. In despair, it gives in to the darkness. Synchro Shokan- Nightblade Dragon!" (2400/2000)

"Wow, that thing's is cool. I don't exactly get how you summoned it, but I can't wait to see it in action."

A dragonic warrior stood on two feet. Four massive wings folded against its back. Silver armor covered its black scales. A red emblem shaped like a dragon's head decorated his chest plate. He carried three glowing black swords in each of its four claws.

Ender began counting. "One, two, three. Assault, Nightmare, and Cry. Three dark monsters in my grave. That means I can Special Summon my final card. Show him the meaning of true darkness, arise, Dark Armed Dragon!" (2800/1000) _'Time to switch to offense.' _A black dragon rose at Ender's feet and began glowing with pure energy. "I remove from play the three dark monsters in my graveyard to rid the field of all your cards." Black blades of energy lunged forward and pierced all of Ronald's cards, clearing the field for a direct attack. Both dragons raced forward and sunk their blades into Ron's body.

**Ronald: 2800**

**Ender: 8000**

"I end my turn." Ender stated. _'One more turn should do the trick.'_

Ronald picked up another card. "Damn, you're pretty good. Sorry to have to do this to you, but I activate Lightning Vortex. I get rid of one card in my hand to destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!"

A storm of lightning rained down on the field. Ender shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Thunder crashed around him as the golden blades of death struck his monsters down. The familiar shattering sound filled his ears.

"Now I summon my favorite card, Grand Toad Ninja!" (1900/1400) A white haired ninja in a toad suit appeared. "I know he looks silly, but he's got an awesome effect. Any decrease to his attack becomes an increase. And so I'll equip him with Draining Sword of Wind! First of all, this card can only be equipped to a Warrior, and it loses 700 attack points." With the combined powers of Burden of the Mighty, Draining sword of Wind, and his own effect, Grand Toad Ninja's attack rose to 3000 points. "Now direct attack."

Ender braced himself for the blow. It came much too quickly. The ninja appeared at his side in an instant, and struck him with the wind blade.

"Now I can use my Sword's effect. By paying 1000 Life Points I can let my monster attack again, and I can do this once every turn!"

The second blow felt even worse than the first. Ender could hear the whistling winds as the blade's vortex gently cut his skin. _'Good thing this isn't a Shadow Game.'_

"I end my turn."

**Ron: 1800**

**Ender: 2000**

'_Dammit, I got careless. I have no cards lefts on the field or in my hand. If I don't get something good this turn, I'll lose. Even if I do, I need to get him down to at least _

_-1200 Life Points if I want to complete my mission.'_

Ender reached for his next card. "Skeith, help me please."

'_Unless he gets really lucky I should be able to win this,' _Ronald thought to himself.

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! We both draw three cards." Ender wanted to sigh a breath of relief, but felt it would ruin his calm image. "I set one card face down and summon Shadow Templar-Reincarnation in Defense mode." Ender watched the warrior emerge from a dark shadow. "I end my turn, and my monster lets me revive a Shadow Templar in the graveyard, so I bring back Cry!" (300/1200)

"Wow, so even if someone starts breaking through your wall, that card lets you rebuild huh?" Ron chuckled. "Looks like it would be trouble if I let you keep that thing around. Sorry though, but this duel is over. Your Spellbook may have helped you out, but it helped me out as well. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card will blow away your face down spell or trap."

"Too bad I'm activating it right now. Go, Judgment of Anubis." Ender announced. "I simply discard one card from my hand to negate your spell. Then, I destroy your ninja and inflict damage equal to its attack."

A bolt of lightning fell on the ninja like divine punishment from the heavens. Ron's Life Points vanished in a flash.

**Ron: -1200**

'_Looks like I win just enough Dark Points for my mission.'_

"Awesome!" Ron cheered. "That was fun, we should duel again sometime."

Ender grinned. "Yeah, maybe, but for now, I need to go." Ender turned around to walk away. "Oh by the way, if I ever show up again, I'll explain to you how Synchro Summons work. They're really popular where I'm from, I guess they just haven't made it here quite yet." Ender walked away with a frown. _'That duel was boring. Maybe the next world will have something fun for me to work with.'_


	2. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kingdom Hearts or Velonica  
**

**Dr. D belongs to my dear friend Lonely Ghost666. To see his writing skills in full effect, please read the story Dueling Unlimited on this site.**

**Just a short chapter here, nothing much besides some insight into the Servants  
**

* * *

Ender sighed as he looked out at the beach. The soothing ebb and flow of the ocean made him want to stab himself with a knife. The soft sand under his bare feet was barely enough to make him calm down. "So, Dr. D," he said to the man at his side. "Is the duel spirit here really all that powerful?"

"Perhaps," said the man. "The locals seem to think so."

Dr. D had explored this world a day before bringing Ender here with him. He discovered legends of a powerful monster hiding within the ocean. The citizens of the nearby town claimed the people had gone swimming in the ocean and never returned.

Ender tried not to shudder at his comrade's appearance. No matter how you looked at him, Dr. D looked frighteningly creepy. He had pale skin and uncombed grey hair. He wore a buttoned double breasted white lab coat with a tail that fell to mid-shin and brown pants that tucked into black armor like boots. His entire outfit screamed mad scientist, but worst of all were those scary shiny glasses.

"My new Spirit Finder program should be able to find powerful spirits when they grow more active, but it is still in the testing stages." Dr. D said as he flipped through his manga. "It has lead us to this world, but we can't be too certain that the spirit here is as powerful as we hope. We can only wait and see."

"So, then, who gets to duel the spirit?" Ender asked. He hadn't had any exciting duels lately, so if the spirit was really as powerful as Dr. D's program claimed, he wanted to be the one to combat it.

"Naturally, that would be me," Dr. D stated as he pointed to himself. "As it was my program that lead us here, i should be the one who faces the untold danger."

"Danger, right," Ender placed his hands on his head as he spoke. He hadn't ever met a Duel Spirit with any talent at all, he doubted that this would be the first. _'I'd rather be back in the main world screwing with Naota_.'

The Servants of the Octogram, all originated from a single world, the world they dubbed the Main World. It was special to them, separate from the others because it was their original home. Despite this, they lived in another world dubbed 'The World That Never Was,' because someone played too much Kingdom Hearts. There were countless worlds in existence, but Ender hadn't found any interesting ones yet. he was constantly bored, bored, bored, BORED!

"Now to lure the monster out," Dr. D retrieved a small capsule from his pocket. It was tiny and blue and inscribed with the letters SL. He tossed it into the ocean and watched it dissolve. The water glowed and bubbled, it hissed like snake. Ender watched with feigned interest as a crimson light poured outward from the point of origin. "My capsule was designed to attract Duel Monster Spirits. It releases a lure that they can't resist. The most potent of these capsules can attract every spirit within a 5 kilometer radius. The one I'm using isn't nearly as strong, but it should do the trick." He sighed. "Sadly this monster hides in the ocean. I do enjoy observing these creatures in their natural habitat."

As Dr. D had stated, a Duel Monster spirit quickly appeared. The ocean parted with a fierce roar, revealing a glowing being. It had a black head and four reptilian legs. A large tail swerved back and forth as it walked toward the duo. Its arms held a large scythe. Silver armor covered its body. Ender did not want to get on its bad side. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" He demanded.

"Oh, people still say such things?" Ender asked.

Dr. D stepped forward and activated his Duel Disk. "My name is Dr. D. I am a scientist serving the Octogram. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to come with us. If necessary, i will destroy you in a duel first."

The monster laughed as he dropped his scythe. "You amuse me little one." A black Duel Disk appeared on his left arm. "Very well, I shall crush you. But once I am done, you will have to face the penalty for trespassing on my domain."

**Dr. D 4000**

**Duel Spirit 4000**

Dr. D drew six cards. "I set three cards and end my turn." He explained as three face down cards materialized.

Ender smirked. _'His deck focuses entirely around a single monster. If he doesn't draw it soon, he's screwed.'_

The Duel Spirit drew. "I activate the Field Spell Nowhere!" He laughed as the beach around them faded away into nothingness. "Now whenever one of our monsters is destroyed, it gets removed from play and we have to discard a card from our hand as a result."

"Nowhere, huh?" Ender smiled._ "_Isn't that the name of the Velonica Field Spell?"

"Indeed it is," Dr. D answered. "It isn't that uncommon for different cards in different worlds to have the same name. Sometimes two cards even have the same name in the same world. After all, just look at Gremlin."

The Duel Spirit selected a monster card and threw it on his Duel Disk. "I summon Sinister Merknight!" (1700/2200) A large monster appeared on the field, towering over Dr. D with its long serpentine body. Blue scales covered its arms and long fish like tail. Blue hair fell down its back. Each of his four hands carried a blood stained sword.

"An extremely high defense with a great attack like that. It must have some downside," Dr. D surmised. "Then again, each world we visit has its own rules to abide by, so who knows what this world is like?" He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping for something interesting to happen.

"While he is on the field I can not control any other monsters. In addition he loses 300 attack and defense for every monster in my graveyard," the Duel Spirit explained.

"This should be fun," Dr. D stated. "But, let's hurry up. The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can feed you to the Octogram." He chuckled wickedly.

"Go, Merknight, attack him directly!" The Duel Spirit's monster slithered forward on its tail, swiping at Dr. D's body.

Duels against spirits, especially those as wicked as this one, were usually a bit riskier than normal duels. The pain inflicted would typically surpass that of solid vision. Dr. D didn't care. the monster's four blades struck his body, skewering him from various angles. He didn't even flinch.

**Dr. D: 2300**

"Now I activate Nihilistic Gravitation. When I'm attacked directly this continuous trap allows me to take a monster with 0 attack and add it to my hand. So I'm choosing Tyrant God, Nihil." A card popped out of his deck and added itself to his hand. "Next I use the trap card, Rebirth Tactics. When I receive a direct attack I can regain Life Points equal to 500 x the number of cards on the field!"

**Dr. D: 3800**

Ender his his amazement well. _'he just got his trump card in his hand and he lost only 200 Life Points!'_

Dr. D drew a card. "I send the top half of my deck to the graveyard to Special Summon Tyrant God-Nihil in defense mode!" (0/0) A black orb appeared on the field. It was the size of a human torso and seemed to be swirling inside._ "_He has no attack or effect at the moment, but it won't stay that way for long. I activate my face down Card Destruction, so we both exchange the cards in our hand for new ones from our deck." He slipped his three cards away and drew three new ones.

Ender's confidence faded. _'He has thirteen cards left and his monster will only have 1500 attack at the most.'_

"The first card I discarded was Nihilistic Component - Pugno Panton. Now I can select my tyrant God-Nihil and increase his attack and defense by 500 as well as give him an effect. Now, as long as he is out, neither player can lose by decking out!" (500/500) A large torso appeared around the orb, giving it a bit of strength. This was the power of Dr. D's deck, it would slowly power up his God until it was literally unstoppable. With the right combination of Component's it would become completely indestructible, and plow right through any enemy. "Next, Nihilistic Component - Prodigium Desino! It gains a further 500 attack and defense and immunity from monster effects." A black pack appeared on its back. Turbines of all sorts were sticking out of it. A white gem rested at its center. "And lastly, Nihilistic Component - Immortalis Famulus! This raises my monster's attack and defense to 1500 and makes it immune to destruction by battle." (1500/1500) Six levitating black orbs began circling around the creature. Each one had a white ring on its body along with a cybernetic eye. "I'll set one more card and end my turn."

The Duel Spirit laughed. "Your monster is pathetic and weak. I'll show you true strength. I summon The Tuner Monster Deep Sea Siren!" (1400/1000) A beautiful blonde woman with no clothing emerged from behind the Duel Spirit. "Now I'll tune my level 3 tuner to my level 4 monster." The siren burst into a ring of lights and surrounded Merknight. "Rise from the depths of the sea, my Level 7 Loch Ness Dragon!"(2700/2500) A large serpentine demon with blue skin and a large wingspan emerged from the darkness.

Ender was almost disappointed by the lack of an extravagant chant. "I'll use his effect. Once per turn I can Special Summon one Water Monster from my deck until the end phase. Then it is sent to the graveyard. So I bring out, Aqua Launcher!" (2000/1000) A robotic canon appeared on the field and pointed itself at Dr. D. "Instead of attacking, I can remove one water monster from my graveyard and he'll inflict damage to you equal to his attack."

"Odd that you'd include a card like Nowhere in your deck if this guy can reduce an opponent to 0 Life Points in two blows. but I assume you have your reasons." Dr. D smiled as a jet blast of water struck him, reducing him to lesss than half his Life Points.

**Dr. D: 1800**

"Next I activate Double Summon to bring myself to the field by getting rid of both monsters! Come on out, The Tyrant Neptune!" His two monsters vanished as he stepped forward. the Duel Spirit picked up his discarded sycthe. "My stats are equal to the monsters used to summon me." (4700/3500) he let out a loud laugh that shook the earth. "Then, I can select one of the sacrifices, and I gain its effect. In addition, my name will be treated as that monsters! So I pick Aqua Launcher. Neptune's scythe gained a canon like attachment that shot a blast of water at Dr. D. "By removing one water monster from the grave, I can inflict 5700 damage to you."

Dr. D laughed as he activated his face down card. "You are indeed powerful, but not cautious enough. I activate the Barrel Behind the door, reflecting all damage back to you!"

The stream of water reversed itself, striking the large reptillian Duel Spirit in the chest.

**Aqua Canon: -1700**

The beach faded back into existence. The Tyrant Neptune had vanished, leaving behind only his card. Dr. D sighed as he picked it up. "He seemed focused on removing monsters from play. it's a pity he didn't last long enough to reveal why."

Ender sighed. "It looks like we were disappointed again. Perhaps the next world will contain some form of entertainment." Ender rubbed his temple. It was usually this way. The servants were all very powerful. Their decks were prepared to counter most problems they could possibly encounter, their cards were all incredibly strong, and their luck always came through for them.

Dr. D smiled. "Atleast I have discovered a card I like," he said out loud. He held his hand into the air and began gathering darkness into the form of a card.

Ender snatched it away. "You're spending all that DP on Nowhere? It didn't even do anything in your duel."

"True, but it fits my theme," Dr. D explained. "Though with as much DP as that card took to make it looks like I'll be DP farming again soon enough." His smile vanished.

DP, short for Dark Points, was a special kind of energy that the servants could gather after their duels. They could use them for various purposes, such as casting powerful spells or creating cards from thin air. The stronger the spell or card, the more DP it took.

All in all, nothing special happened that day. It was a mission just like any other.


End file.
